


I'll Be, I'll Be Your Cure

by FreshBrains



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Not Wearing Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison felt like she was slowly destroying herself, going mad with the anticipation of her next visit with Kali, the health office door locked safely behind them.  (SchoolNurse!Kali AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be, I'll Be Your Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this graphic by allyargent on Tumblr: http://allyargent.tumblr.com/post/52203778689/allison-this-is-the-third-time-this-week-youve
> 
> I didn't work the quote into it, but I couldn't pass up the amazing fic possibilities.

“ _I just…some ice…I just need some ice…_ ” Allison gasped, choking on each word as she twisted her sweaty, shaking fingers in Kali’s hair and rolled her hips down so hard an ache settled in her lower back. Kali’s left hand was wrapped around Allison’s hip, thumb digging into the soft flesh above her hipbone, and her right hand rode up Allison’s thigh, nearing the hem of her skirt.

“You’re fucking melting for me, baby,” Kali crooned, voice wrecked and husky in Allison’s ear. “You don’t need ice, you need to be _fucked_.”

Allison’s elbow still throbbed from where she completely accidentally brought her arm down too fast onto the hard-bound cover of her geometry textbook three times, a purple bruise blossoming to the skin. She was running out of excuses to visit the office—there was the open art room door that knocked her in the hip, the basketball that Stiles threw at her head (accidentally, but still), the menstrual cramps after composition. She would have to get more creative with her excuses unless she wanted to start giving herself more bumps and bruises.

But as Kali kept whispering filth into her ear, holding Allison’s small body tight onto her lap like she’d never let her go, Allison grinned and brought her elbow down hard on Kali’s shoulder, letting the dull ache wash through her already-liquid muscles.

Kali jumped, startling a little at the pain. “I wouldn't bite the hand that feeds you,” Kali smirked, and hitched Allison’s skirt up higher, letting the fabric flutter around her forearms. Kali growled in delight, looking up at Allison with surprise in her dark brown eyes. “Oh my fucking god, you actually listened to me.”

Allison smiled shyly, her nose crinkled like a bunny rabbit as she ducked to kiss Kali on the jaw. “You asked me to, didn't you?” 

Allison had to keep herself focused throughout the day, constantly worried that she’d think about her next trip to the nurse’s office and it would somehow _show_ , like it would drip down her legs or pool in her chair, that clear stickiness that was only for Kali. The cold press of the school desk chair through the thin fabric was enough to keep her calm for most of the day, but by the time she was ready to walk to the health office, her skirt was a humid cave, hot and sweet-smelling, her thighs already slick without the cotton barrier of underwear. It was easily the dirtiest thing she’d ever done, and it wasn't even sex—it was just her and her thoughts. She felt like she was slowly destroying herself, going mad with the anticipation of her next visit with Kali, the health office door locked safely behind them.

Kali nodded slowly, moving on the curtained-off cot so her own strong, muscled thigh was positioned between Allison’s legs, giving her something to grind against. “I bet everyone could fucking smell you walking down that hallway. You smell like you’re being mounted on the regular.”

Sometimes the werewolf vernacular confused Allison, even though she was around it so often— _bitch in heat, half-moon itch, your eyes are showing, fanging out_. It was all so foreign and oftentimes comical, the way Scott and Isaac used it like their first language. But she knew very well what Kali meant; she didn't have to ask what a wolf smelled like when they were being mounted.

She thought Allison smelled like a slut.

And Allison _burned_ , her stomach turned in shame, but she fucking loved it.

(Lydia claimed the word, used it for herself, because she loved sex and was proud of sex, she ate her men like candy and felt good and Allison was so jealous because sex never felt like that for her, it was scripted, serious, harried, it was never a fun activity, it was a _blueprint_ , an idea of pleasure that was always nervous and afraid, until Kali).

“Scott and Isaac have class across campus, and the twins aren't even here today,” Allison keened, squirming against Kali’s leg. “You’re the only one.”

Kali grasped Allison’s hair, pulling her head back to bite a small, human-toothed kiss at the base of her throat. “I made them stay home. If a wolf is going to smell you, it’ll be me.”

Allison groaned, an almost frantic whining as her body heat spiked. Nobody ever coveted her like that before, and it was supposed to be that way—Allison’s body was her own, the smell and touch and taste of her skin, it was all her own. Kali had no right to claim it. But as Kali gently traced the pink, tender skin of her cunt, just the very top, feather-light and not enough, Allison was ready to give it all up just so Kali could make her come.

“Spread your legs wider, let me smell how wet you are,” Kali ordered firmly, and Allison’s legs fell apart as if on cue, knees digging into the sticky vinyl of the cot. She looked down and groaned, letting her head drop back to look at the foam ceiling tiles. 

She had left a wet patch on Kali’s purple scrubs, right on her thigh. It was like a claim; a brand to show Kali was hers just as much as she was Kali’s.

“God, that’s perfect,” Kali breathed, and pressed her thumb right to Allison’s clit, dragging it down in an achingly smooth motion but not letting it slip inside of her yet. Allison squeezed her thighs around Kali, aching for friction, her cunt like wet pink velvet begging to let Kali in.

Kali lifted her thumb to her mouth and licked Allison’s scent away, eyes burning a deep crimson. “You’re the sweetest I've ever had,” she said, and roughly grabbed Allison’s hand. “Touch me, and maybe I’ll get you off.”

Allison knew Kali would get her off anyways (or at least she hoped), but she wormed her hand up Kali’s shirt, searching for the soft curve of her breast. She squeezed gently—the weight of another woman’s breast was so different than hers, the size and shape new, and it sent a dirty thrill down her spine. She ran her thumb firmly over Kali’s hard nipple until Kali arched into her touch.

“Good girl,” Kali hissed, and slid two fingers right inside Allison, smooth and slow, and Allison sobbed with relief, a shudder racking her entire body.

“You always know how to make me feel better,” Allison whispered, voice sweet and nasty at the same time, blunt nails digging into Kali’s shoulders.

The bruise on her elbow ached, but Allison never felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Doctor" by Cute Is What We Aim For. Yep, I'm bringing that shitty band back. With F/F PWP no less.


End file.
